Survival of the Sisters
by Ocean the Hedgehog
Summary: Petal and her two sisters, Sketches and little Misty are in grave danger as the Starr agency is out looking for them, there will be risks, and times where this story will make you laugh or cry, smile or frown. (first story so I'm not good with summaries) Rated T for swearing.


**Chapter 1**

_**Three Sisters**_

It was nearly Sunrise, and, as usual, Petal was the first one to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, opening them and glancing around her cabin room with a peaceful blessing.

Petal was all white, and instead of hair, she had white quills that were smoothed down more than Sonic's quills. She had a bang on her right side that covered up her right eye and had black tips. Her eyes were cyan, and her hedgehog pointed ears were black, same with her hedgehog tail. She had a white muzzle and small wings that were black on the outside but hot pink on the inside.

Right now she was in her pajamas, a leaf green night shirt with black shorts. She snuggled down in her covers once more before hearing banging on her door. "Who goes there?" Petal mumbles as Sketches walks in. "She won't wake up again, it's your turn to do it!" Sketches the Kitty-bat said and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Just give her a piece of cake, you know that she loves sweets." Petal mumbles as she drifts off to sleep again, but Sketches bangs a wooden spoon on a metal pot which made Petal glare at her.

The two's eyes were locked in a staring contest that lasted about thirty minutes. Then Petal blinked and heard snoring. "No fair!" She says and climbs out of bed and shakes Sketches. She stops snoring and blinked. "I've been practicing." She said and Petal raises an eyebrow. "Sleeping with your eyes open? When did you have time to learn that?" Petal asked. "Last year before I graduated school." Sketches replied.

"You graduated school?" Petal asked and Sketches's eyes flared up. Petal opened the window and jumped out, spreading her wings, she got a full head start before Sketches jumped out after her.

Sketches was a white bat with long bubblegum pink hair that reaches her waist. She has big bat ears the size of Rouge's ears and a cat's fluffy tail the color of her pink hair with a white tip at the end. she had bat wings like Rouge's but the outsides were black while the insides were white. Sketches also had a white muzzle and brown eyes. Also, she had a white, half an inch long fang sticking out from her top row of teeth on her right side. And the reason her name was Sketch was because she had black scribbly spots all over her white body. She wore an orange long sleeved shirt that showed her belly and had a purple band at the bottom. She also had blue jeaned short-shorts and soft light pink boots with white puffball buttons in the front on them.

"Can't catch me!" Petal yelled over her shoulder, doing tricks that the kitty-bat couldn't do. Now they both were laughing, flying and swooping around clouds. Then, without either of them noticing, a two tailed fox appeared in the doorway of the outside door. It wasn't Tails because she was a girl.

She had black hair down to her shoulders and violet, sleepy eyes. She also had big cyan colored fox ears and two tails. Her fur was black with light grey spots and one of her tails was white with a cyan tip, while the other one was black with a cyan tip. She looked like she just crawled out of bed because her hair was tangled and her ears flopped down, also she was in her blue and purple pajamas.

Petal saw her and flapped her wings before swooping down next to her. "Hi, Mist." She said and hugged her. "We were trying to wake you up." Sketches said as she flew down and stretched out her bat wings. Mist shyly hunched up her shoulders and looked sideways at the floor, holding her small stuffed bunny close. "It didn't sound like it..." She whispered as her two different colored tails waved around behind her, tying themselves into knots and easily untying them.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mist said, her violet eyes catching Petal's cyan ones as she watched her leave.

Misty started the shower and turned the temperature down to how it felt when she swims in the river and turned the pressure down so it would feel like water out of a faucet, steady and gentle. When the temperature was just right, she took off her clothes and hoped in, her tails following her.

Her fur frizzed when it got wet, but she soon calmed when she just stood under the water, feeling the coolness of peace itself flowing down her back. She smiled as she closed her eyes and purred with pleasure. Just then, there was knocking on the door and Misty snapped out of her dreamy and cloudy thoughts.

"Mist, you okay in there? You've been in the shower for almost an hour." Sketches called on the other side of the door. "Sorry!" Misty whispered, turning off her perfect water and shaking herself off like a wet dog, then her fur fluffed up and she combed it down with her brush. When she was all dry, she wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her pajamas and left the bathroom.

She passed her and jumped over the balcony instead of taking the stairs. She spun her tails and landed gently on the ground without making a sound. She walked to her room, which was downstairs to the left of the stairs down the hallway that leads to her small room on the right side of the hall while the laundry room was on the left side.

She got dressed and put her purple sleeveless shirt that shows her belly and has a lavender band on the bottom. Then she put on her blue schoolgirl miniskirt and black converses with white laces.

She walked out with her two tails a bit wet, so she spun them like a propeller but firmly stood her ground.

Petal walked by, itching her quills and walking up the stairs. It was when she reached the top when she realized that she had wings and could have flew up. "Hey, Mist, whatchya doin?" She called down to her sister, who was sliding across the floor with her tails still spinning.

Petal was dressed now too, wearing her never-dying leaf skirt and knee-high strawberry colored socks with white and green sneakers. Her shirt was black at the top, the band under her chest was white, and the bottom of the shirt that reached her waist was strawberry pink, like her socks. She also wore a golden bell for as an earing in her right ear, which jingled as she moved her head.

Misty just smiled up at her and then shyly looked away, stopping her tails from spinning and standing still, all dry. "Can you help me with sky patrol today?" Petal asked as she flapped her wings and hovered above the balcony that was 10 feet high. "Coming." Misty said as she twisted her different colored tails and flew up next to her sister, who dashed down the hall and out the open window ahead.

Sketches was kicking apart a rain cloud not far from they were standing. Her feet were lit on fire as she delivered flaming kicks to abuse the rain cloud, making it vanish into thin air. Misty watched and then jumped out after them, flying up to them as Petal flapped her raven/ hot pink wings and Sketches flapped her bat wings, but Misty just spun her tails.

"Get rid of that rain cloud, will you, Misty?" She asked as she flew to another cloud. Misty approached the cloud and raised her hand, flushing it of it's water and turning it into a watery sphere that was floating in front of her. With a swipe of her hand, the water was launched into they're pond next to the log cabin.

She was already done with four clouds before Petal finished her first cloud. "Wow, Misty, that was impressive!" Sketches said as Petal turned to her. Misty smiled shyly, her right bangs falling in her face but she pushed them away. "I made some fresh lemonade last night, go and have a break, my treat." Petal smiled and Misty dived into the doorway of the house, landing softly on the wooden flooring and her converses tapping the floor as she walked over to the fridge.

There was a pale blue pitcher on the top shelf, but she was barely tall enough to reach it. She twisted her tails and flew up to it, grabbing it and closing it and brought it over to the counter, where she could pour herself a glass. But before she touched the pitcher, the lemonade started rippling.

The antique teacups rattled on the shelves and one of them fell to the floor. She took one look outside before she saw blackish purple clouds stretching across the sky. Then she heard Sketches scream.

* * *

The mechanical bird's claw just missed her face as she ducked out of the way, the claw just nicking her pink bangs, which flew up from ducking. Her fist burned with fire and when she punched it on the side, the metal began melting, but it slipped away and flew out of reach of her flaming fist.

"Sketches, Petal!" Misty yelled at them as she flew up. As she came halfway, the bird realized that she looked weaker and was moving slower than her friends. It charged and Misty realized that it was headed straight for her. She screamed, but Petal called her name and reached out a hand and shot it in the air, causing tree roots to shoot up and wrap around the bird's wings, beak and claws.

Misty flew up next to Sketches and watched as Petal clenched her hand into a fist, which held the robot in place. But the mechanical bird was thrashing viciously and was wasting Petal's power. Misty swirled her hands in a circle, causing a whirlpool in the pond below as she punched the air above her, the water shot into the bird in tornado form, causing it to go haywire and explode.

Misty gasped at what she did, destroy the poor thing, but she told herself that it was a bloodthirsty robot. Petal sighed, lowering her hand as the roots lowered the robot into the ground and dirt and grass formed over it, like it never happened. Petal sighed, a bead of sweat falling from her head and off of her chin, hitting the ground.

All of a sudden, a terrible laughter rang through Petal's ears as she searched the sky with her eyes to find where it was coming from. "Pity, I was hoping it would finish you off, but now you three are all worn out..." A male's voice said. "Come out!" Petal yelled right before there was a kick to her head and she stumbled in air, Misty and Sketches catching her as she flew back.

Then, there was an orange hedgehog in front of them with a black cloudy scrap of air for him to float on. He only has three quills, one of them was sticking straight up while he other two on the sides were curled down towards his shoulders. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and camouflage baggy pants with a chain attached from the front of the belt to the back of the belt.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Sketches yelled at him as Petal started regaining enough strength to fly. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she heard him just fine when he spoke. "They call me Trap. I'm apart of Starr, an agency that called me on a special mission to find three freaks of nature, and look who I just stumbled upon~" He said, showing white sharp teeth, like Scourge's fangs.

Misty sobbed when she heard that, but immediately toughened up. "Hey, your cute~" He said, pointing at Misty. "Go out with me and I won't bring you in."

"Back of, orangie, you ain't dating my sister while I'm around!" Sketches yelled, pouncing at him, but he was ready, snatching the air in front of him to hold onto her neck, but she flew under the black cloud and kicked him square in the back, but that also allowed him to grab her leg and pull her in to catch her in a headlock.

"So, how about that date, sweetheart?" He asked and Misty gathered up all her courage and put up her middle finger, which made Sketches laugh hysterically. "I taught you well!" She called, but Trap tightened his grip on her neck, but she made her whole body flare up, which didn't burn off her clothes or anything, but was hot enough to make him scream and let go.

Sketches slipped out of his hold and flew over to her sisters.

He snickered and a hovercraft suddenly appeared behind him, making three mechanical arms shoot towards them, but Petal was to quick and a tree grew in front of them, creating a giant wall of bark and leaves between them. "Let's go!" Sketches yelled, flying ahead while Misty caught up and Petal taking the lead. "Wait, I forgot my bunny!" Misty said to Petal, but she shook her head. "We can't go back or they'll catch us for sure!"

Misty started crying silently after that, and as the leader, Petal felt responsible for it.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog because I'm a complete mush-brain and I would have never thought of a TV show so awesome)**


End file.
